


Coyote

by orphan_account



Series: Luna and Serenata [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Child Death, F/F, Loss, Loss of Limbs, Lost Love, Monster Hunters, Monster of the Week, Monsters, Revenge, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luna must face her past when the monster that took everything from her returns.





	1. The First

Phillip was awoken by a knock on his door. He checked his clock, and saw it was 2 AM. “Who could be knocking at this time of night?” He wondered as he got out of bed.

Another knock rang through his house.

“Yes! I’m coming!” Phillip called. When he reached his door, he didn’t even check his peephole and just opened it. “What can I do...” Phillip didn’t finish his sentence, he just looked up at the thin, lanky beast before him.

It looked like an emaciated wolf, but he stood on his his hind legs. He stared down at him with amber eyes, and a wicked grin, showing off rows of dirty, rotten, yellow colored teeth.

”Hello, Phillip!” He greeted, cheerfully. “I’m a,” he chuckled as if telling a joke, “friend, of Luna’s, and I decided to stop by and say hello.”

”She never mentioned you before...” Phillip just stared at the monster before.

”Oh, now I know that’s a lie,” the beast said. “She even told you my name.” He held out his hand, as if he wanted Phillip to shake it. “Please to meet you in person, Phillip. The name’s Coyote. I’m the one that killed Luna’s wife and daughter.”

Phillip widened his eyes in horror and realization.

* * *

Luna stretched as she entered the kitchen. Even when she wasn’t in her wolf form, her sense of smell could pick up Serenata’s cooking from miles away.

”Hey, morning sis!” Serenata greeted.

”Morning,” Luna said. “What are you making?”

”Oh, you know, just sausages, eggs, and my world famous omelets!” Serenata smiled when she saw Luna get excited.

”For real?” Luna got childishly giddy. “Oh my God! You haven’t made omelets in like...forever!”

”I just thought now would be a good time to celebrate!” Serenata exclaimed. “I promised myself I wouldn’t make this again until you were on the path to recovery.”

Luna’s smile vanished. “Oh.”

Serenata picked up on this, and turned off the stove before making her way over to her sister. “Hey, come on, you’re on the path now. That’s a good thing.”

Luna sighed. “I suppose...I don’t know...”

“Is something wrong?” Serenata asked, concerned.

”Ever since I called the AA meeting, I’ve been feeling...paranoid,” Luna admitted. “Like I can never truly get better.”

”I don’t follow,” Serenata said.

”I honestly think it’s Coyote,” Luna said. “I know my recovery will never feel complete until he’s dead for what he did.”

”We’ll catch him,” Serenata assured. “He’ll pay.”

”I know,” Luna said. “Still...something doesn’t fear right.”

”It’s like you said, you’re just being paranoid,” Serenata said. “Everything is going to be fine, we just-“

Serenata was cut off by the sound of the house phone ringing.

Serenata sighed. “Duty calls.”

”Guess so,” Luna sighed in turn.

Serenata walked over the phone and picked it up. “Hello? Serenata Turner speaking.”

Luna watched as Serenata’s causal expression turned into one of horror. “Serenata?”

”Oh my God...no...” Serenata covered her mouth.

”Serenata?!” Luna didn’t hide her panic.

”We’ll be right there...” Serenata hung up the phone. She learned against the kitchen counter.

”Serenata...you’re scaring me. What. Happened?!”

”Phillip...he’s dead...”

Luna froze. “H-how?”

”I don’t know, but some girl named Alessa is there, she wants to speak to us,” Serenata said.

”Well, let’s not keep her waiting!” Luna exclaimed. “Let’s go!”

As she was leaving, Luna stopped in the kitchen doorway and saw Serenata still leaning against the counter. She was still reeling at the news.

”Serenata!” Luna barked. “Get your head in the game and get dressed!”

Serenata looked at Luna. “Okay...okay, I’m coming.”

* * *

The second Serenata parked the car, Luna unlocked the doors and stormed towards Phillip’s house. Alessa was there, talking to a police officer. When she noticed Luna, she walked up to her.

”Hi, my name is...” Alessa trailed as Luna stomped past her. “...Alessa.”

”I’m sorry about her,” Serenata said. “I thought she was getting better...” she held out her hand. “Serenata. Serenata Turner.”

”Please to meet you,” Alessa said. “Phillip told me about you two after the Valentine incident. I thought you’d like to know.”

”Can you tell us what happened?” Serenata asked.

Alessa sighed, sadly. “I got the call same as you. The cops told me...he had his arms and legs ripped off while he was still alive. The killer then...” Alessa was beginning to lose her composure. “...but off his genitals, before finishing him off with-“

”A neck snap.” Serenata looked at Alessa in horror.

”Yeah...how did you-“

”That’s the exact same MO as...” Serenata didn’t finish, she just ran towards the house.

”Hey! Wait up!” Alessa followed after her. “The same MO as who?!”

When Serenata entered the front door, she was greeted by the horrific sight. Like Alessa has said, Phillip had been mutilated, arms, legs, and genitals...gone. Neck snapped to such a degree his head was nearly twisted completely off.

Luna stared down at the body, fist clenched so tightly she was beginning to draw blood. “It’s...it’s...” she shook in rage.

”Luna?” Serenata put a hand on her shoulder, but Luna just slapped her hand away.

Alessa came in not long after, panting. “Okay, can either of you tell me why this man is dead?!”

”Coyote...” was all Luna said.

”Coyote?” Alessa cocked an eyebrow.

”One of the few pure blooded werewolves in existence,” Serenata began. “He killed Luna’s wife and daughter...”

”And now he’s killing everyone else around me,” Luna finished, pointing to a message on the wall.

Serenata and Alessa looked at it, and gasped. It was written in Phillip’s blood, but that wasn’t what made them gasp. That was caused by what the message read.

_This is the fist, Luna._

_\- Love, Coyote <3_


	2. Beatrice and Katie

Luna awoke with an annoyed groan when her phone went off. After a few groggy misses, she finally got a hold of it on the table next to her side of the bed. “Hello?”

”Hi sis!” Serenata greeted, happily. “Just wanted to remind you of your monthly visits!”

”Serenata, you do this every. Single. Month.” Luna rubbed her eyes. “If you’re going to keep doing this, I may stop visiting you.”

”You’re joking...right?” A deathly silence filled the room. “I won’t do this, anymore.”

”Thank you,” Luna’s voice softened. “I’ll be there.”

”Oh, great!” Serenata perked up. “I’ll have the tea ready before you even leave.”

”See you then, sis,” Luna said.

”Later!” Serenata hung up.

Luna sighed, then looked at the time. “5 AM? Ugh,” she rubbed her temple, “damn it, Serenata.”

”Is everything okay, dear?” A soft voice asked next to Luna.

”It’s fine, B.” Luna ran her fingers through her wife’s hair.

“Who was that, then?” Beatrice asked.

”Serenata,” Luna answered.

”Again?”

”No worries, I set the record straight this time,” Luna assured. “She won’t be calling us this early, anymore.”

”That’s a relief,” Beatrice sighed. “Too bad we’re already awake.”

”Well, it’s good to be up before Katie does, so we’ll be ready to take her to school,” Luna said.

”Yeah, but that doesn’t happen for another two hours.” Beatrice sat up, revealing she was only sleeping in a bra and panties. “What are we going to do until then?”

Luna grew a mischievous smirk. “Oh, I have a few ideas.” In a quick motion she reached behind Beatrice’s back.

Beatrice squeaked, cutting short a scream she almost let out. “Luna?! Are you nuts?!”

”What?” Luna laughed.

”We can’t...”

”And why not?”

”Katie is here!”

”Then I guess you’ll have to be extra quiet,” Luna joked.

”Lu-“ Beatrice was cut off by a kiss from Luna. On instinct, she unhooked Luna’s bra.

”Oh?” Luna smirked. “I thought-“

”Shut up and kiss me before I change my mind,” Beatrice huffed.

Luna smiled. “You got it.”

* * *

”Bye mommy!” Katie waved to Luna as Beatrice pulled out of the driveway.

”Have a good day, sweetie!” Luna waved. As the two drove out of her line of sight, she checked her watch. “Guess I should head over to Serenata’s now.”

”No need!” A voice exclaimed behind her.

”Jesus!” Luna jumped, turning to see Serenata smiling at her and carrying a thermos. “Serenata?! What the fuck?!”

”Hi-a, sis!” Serenata smiled.

”Serenata...how did you get in here?” Luna asked.

”You should really get the lock on that patio door fixed,” Serenata said, causally.

”Why did you come here?” Luna asked.

”I wanted to see you!”

”I was coming!” Luna shouted, annoyed.

”Okay...sorry...jeez.” Serenata shrinked back

Luna rubbed her temples again, and sighed. “Just tell me when you’re coming over next time, please?”

”I will sis, promise,” Serenata said with a nod.

”Okay, I guess we can have our monthly chat now,” Luna said.

”I’ll pour us some tea!” Serenata skipped into the kitchen, Luna following behind her.

”So, how’s the family business treating you?” Luna asked as Serenata poured each of them a cup of tea.

”Pretty well!” Serenata beamed after finishing pouring her cup. “I’ve axed off a whole slew of monsters that have been praying on the innocent the past few weeks.”

”Really?” Luna took a sip of her tea. “Like what?”

”Well, there was a hellhound mauling people in the next kingdom over, apparently there was a vampire in a village but it was just a chupacabra, and I think I killed that Mothguy or whatever?” Serenata scratched her head.

”Moth...man?” Luna raised an eyebrow.

”Yeah, that bitch!” Serenata shrugged.

”I think I saw that on the news,” Luna said. “Congrats.”

”Yeah, apparently I destroyed a lot of tourism revenue, so the town he was messing with got real pissed at me,” Serenata said.

”That sucks,” Luna said.

”No kidding.” Serenata looked at her reflection in the tea. “Still. I wouldn’t trade this life for the world.”

”I’m glad you enjoy it.” Luna smiled.

”I would enjoy it even more if I didn’t have to do it alone.” Serenata looked at her.

”We’ve talked about this.” Luna frowned. “Mom and Dad are fine with it, why aren’t you?”

”You’re right, sorry,” Serenata sighed. “It’s just...doing this alone is so much more dangerous, and lonely...”

”Maybe find a nice guy or gal with your monster hunting skill,” Luna recommended.

”You know I’m not into romance,” Serenata said.

”No reason not to get a partner,” Luna said.

Serenata shrugged. “That’s fair.” That’s when her phone went off. “Ugh, duty calls!” She picked up the phone. “Serenata Turner speaking...” she listened for a second, then her eyes went wide. “...wait, here? I’ll be on my way.”

”What’s up?” Luna asked.

”Something has apparently been killing people here.” Serenata chugged down her tea, ignoring how unsafe it was. “They think it may be a werewolf.”

”Oh God.” Luna shared Serenata’s shocked expression.

”Yeah, I’ve got to go!” Serenata gave Luna a hug. “Sorry sis!”

”It’s fine,” Luna assured. “Go save more lives.”

”You do...whatever it is housewives do!” Serenata said with a chuckle before leaving out the patio door.

Luna finished her tea. “She’s right, we really should get that fixed.”

* * *

It was in the late hours of the night, and Luna had just finished washing the dishes. Beatrice was still at work, and Katie was staying at a friends house. Beatrice was going to pick her up after work.

Luna was humming to herself as she dried her hands. That’s when she heard a knock on the front door. “Strange,” she looked st the clock, “it’s oddly early for Beatrice to be home so soon.” She walked towards the door. “Beatrice! Katie! Is that you?” Luna opened up the peephole, and an amber eye stared back at her. She jumped, and fell flat on her butt. Scurrying to her feet, Luna dusted herself off and checked the peephole again.

Nothing.

”I guess I must’ve been seeing and...hearing things...” Luna trailed off, not buying her own justification.

That’s when she heard it, the patio door slid open.

Luna froze. “S-Serenata?” She hopes as she walked into the kitchen. When she was greeted by seven foot wolfman, she became completely silent.

”Oh, hello,” Coyote greeted. “You really should get that patio door’s lock fixed.”

”Who...what are you?” Luna asked, stunned.

”The name is Coyote, and I want to send your sister a message about hunting me.” Coyote began to stalk towards Luna, who was too terrified to move. With a backhand, he knocked her unconscious.

* * *

Luna awoke tied to a chair. “What...What’s happening?!” She struggled against her bounds.

”Luna!” Beatrice screamed.

”Mommy!” Katie cried.

Luna looked up to see Beatrice and Katie in the same situation as her. Coyote sat in between them, a smile on his face.

”Hey! What are you doing?!” Luna shouted, getting his attention.

”Ah! She wakes!” Coyote turned to her. “Good evening, Miss Turner. As you can see your lovely family arrived while you were out. Lucky you, you woke up just as I finished preparing, and now you can get a front row seat!”

”A front row seat to what?!” Luna fought against her bounds.

”To how I run things...” Coyote said in a low, raspy voice. “Let’s start with the child first! That’s always more fun!”

”Mommy?” Katie said, softly.

”No!” Beatrice fought against her bounds. “Me first! Kill me first!”

”Now where’s the fun in that?” Coyote asked. He cut Katie’s bounds, and grabbed her before she could run away. “Ah! Not so fast!” He lifted her by her head.

”Now...which do I usually start with? The right leg...or the left?” Coyote looked between the two kicking limbs. “Let’s start with the right!” He grabbed, and...

Luna shut her eyes, she couldn’t bare to watch. She fought the ropes with all her might as she heard the flesh tearing, bone snapping, and her daughter letting out a pain filled scream as her leg was removed.

”Come on, Luna!” Coyote mocked. “You don’t want to miss this!”

”Luna! Don’t look!” Beatrice cried.

”No bodies asking you!” Coyote shouted, Luna heard another rip, and heard Katie scream out once again.

”Please! Stop!” Beatrice cried.

”Make me!” Coyote shouted. “You free yourselves from your bounds before I’m done, I may let her live!” To punctuate, Coyote pulled off another of Katie’s limbs. When she didn’t scream, he shook. “Ugh...this is why I hate kids...” he growled. “Shock takes them too quickly.” Luna heard a thud as she heard Katie’s body being tossed to the ground. “Adults on the other hand.”

Luna eyes shot open, and she almost vomited at the sight of her daughter’s body, missing its left arm and both legs. That’s when she saw Coyote cut off Beatrice bounds, and hoast her into the air.

”Please...” Luna begged. “You already took our daughter.”

Coyote just laughed. “Not good enough for me!”

”Luna...” Beatrice said, voice emotionless. “Don’t look...”

Luna did as she was told, and shut her eyes. She cringed, when Beatrice’s leg was pulled off, and she screamed.

* * *

”And that’s how it’s done!” Coyote tossed Beatrice’s limbless body to the ground. Her neck was snapped, twisted almost completely off. “Tell me, Luna. Did you like my...” he laughed, “demonstration?”

Luna kept her eyes closed.

”Aww, you’re hurting my feelings,” Coyote said in mock hurt. “Come on, now!” He cut her bounds and pushed her down, shattering the wooden chair she was tied to. “Look at me!”

Luna, acting fast, grabbed one of the stakes form the now broken chair and stabbed him in the eye. “Fuck you!”

”Argh!” Coyote gripped his eye in pain as it healed. “You fucking bitch!”

Luna held the stake up in defense, trying with all her might to ignore the bodies of Beatrice and Katie.

Coyote lunged, and Luna held out her left hand, allowing Coyote to bit it. Through gritted teeth, she brought the stake on the left eye, but he stopped her with his hand before it could make contact.

”No!” Luna cried as she was lifted into the air.

”I usually don’t go for the left arm but...” Coyote released Luna’s left and pulled off her right in a quick motion.

Luna didn’t scream, she just stared. Coyote dropped her, and she landed on her knees. She stared at the bloody stump that was her arm.

”I take it you didn’t feel that?” Coyote mocked. “You’re probably in shock.”

”Why?” Luna looked at him.

Coyote shrugged. “Why? I’ll tell you why-“ before he could, a shot rang out, and a bullet pierced his arm. “Argh!” Coyote looked at his wound, and relized something. “Oh no..”

”Silver rounds, bitch!” Serenata shot two more at him. “Now get the fuck away from my sister!”

Coyote was able to dodge them, and with his tail between his legs, made a quick retreat. After he escaped, shattering the patio door in the process, Serenata had realized what had happened here.

”Oh God...no...” Serenata dropped the gun and covered her mouth at the sight of Beatrice’s and Katie’s bodies. “Lu-“ she cut herself off when she saw Luna’s arm had been ripped off. “Luna!”

That was the last thing Luna heard before she blacked out.

* * *

”So, what did he mean by, this is the first?” Alessa asked.

”I’m not sure...” Serenata scratched her head.

”Isn’t if obvious?” Luna asked, bitterly. “He’s going to undo all the good I did, he’s going to kill everyone I’ve ever saved.”

”If that’s true, we need to make some calls,” Serenata said.

”Who do we need to protected?” Alessa asked.

”You two can handle that,” Luna said. “I’m going to find him.”

”How?” Alessa asked.

”His scent is all over this place,” Luna said. “I’ll find him.”


	3. The Second

Luna followed Coyote’s scent all the way to Kelly’s house. _Oh no..._

She could hear him inside, humming to himself. “Don’t be shy now, Luna!” Coyote called. “You know I can smell you. Come on in!”

Luna narrowed her eyes, but did as she was told. Entering the house, she found Kelly in the same state as Phillip.

”You’re just a **_bit_** late,” Coyote mocked. “Though you didn’t interrupt me while I was leaving a message.” He motioned towards the wall behind him.

Luna growled as she looked at it.

 _This is the second..._ It stopped there.

She growled at him, and Coyote scoffed. “Oh, come now, dear.” He shook his head. “Don’t give me that.”

Luna charged at him, and pounced. Coyote rolled his eyes, and grabbed her as soon as she was in arm’s length. With a spin, and tossed her through the living room’s front window, and down to the grass below.

 _Damn,_ Luna thought as she tried to get up.

”Now why did you have to try something stupid like that?” Coyote asked as he jumped through the shattered window, landing next to Luna. “You know I’m stronger then you!”

Luna tried to get up, but forced her down.

”Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you, yet!” Coyote dug his claws into her face as he held her down. “I still have a few more people on my list to axe off before I’ll grant you that mercy.”

Luna growled in pain as he stared to draw blood.

”You know what? I’m in a pretty good mood, tonight,” Coyote said. “So I’ll tell you who I’m targeting next! First, it’s those six ladies you save from that vampire, then...it’s your sister.”

Luna’s eyes widened.

”That’s right!” Coyote gave Luna toothy grin. “You saved her from that skin-walkin’ shat of shit. Even took a slash from a silver blade for her.” He put his hand to chest, and wiped a tear away. “That was so heartwarming.”

”How?!” Luna asked.

Coyote froze, he looked down and as that Luna was still in her wolf form. “Dear, did you just speak to me?”

”How do you know all this?!”

Coyote looked genuinely impressed. “My dear, you’re doing something no half blooded werewolf has ever done. Speak.”

”Answer my question!” Luna spat. “How do you know all this?!”

”I’ve been watching you, honey,” Coyote admitted. “I decided, after I killed your lovely wife and beautiful daughter, that I just...really liked fucking with you. So I watched, and I waited. I wanted to see if you could really get your life in order after what I did to you.”

”So you could ruin it all over again?” Luna asked through gritted teeth.

Coyote shrugged. “Yeah, pretty much.”

”I’m going to kill you!” Luna shouted. “I’m to end you for what you did to not just me, but every man, woman, and child you ever killed.”

Coyote laughed. “I doubt that.” He looked at his wrist, pretending there was a watch on it. “Now if you excuse me, I have a date with Valentine’s almost-victims.”

”No!” Luna shouted, but Coyote knocked her out with a quick punch.


	4. The Third

Serenata and Alessa stood outside the hospital’s entrance, they had just finished talking to one of the parents of the women who were held captive by Valentine. The women, due to their emaciated state, have still been in the hospital recovering from their lack of  nutrients.

”I suppose this is good,” Alessa said. “This means we can watch over them until this Coyote guy is taken down.” She looked to Serenata. “Do you think your sister can take him down?”

”I hope,” Serenata said. “On the plus side, Coyote would never kill her...not yet, at least.”

”Why not?” Alessa asked.

”He likes torturing her too much,” Serenata said.

”Jeez, what is wrong with this guy?” Alessa asked.

”That’s what intend to find out, before putting one of these,” Serenata held up her gun, filled with silver bullets, “between his eyes.” That’s when Serenata’s phone went off, and she saw it was Luna. “Luna? Are okay?” She asked the second she picked up.

”Where are you?!” Luna asked.

”I’m at the hospital, looking over Valentine’s victims,” Serenata answered.

”He's coming!” Luna shouted. “For them...f-for you...”

”I’ll protect them,” Serenata assured. “Them and myself.”

”Aww, ain’t that cute,” Coyote’s voice spoke from the darkness.

Alessa activated her abilities and Serenata pulled her gun, aiming into the darkness.

”Put down your weapon Siri, and stop that voodoo shit, girl.” Coyote walked out from the shadows, and into one light’s scattered around the front of the hospital. “Just give up now, and I’ll try not to make this messy.”

”Not happening,” Serenata said.

”Girl, I’ve had it just about-“

Before Coyote could charge and Serenata could shoot, Alessa got between the two of them, eyes glowing white.

”I was wondering,” Coyote scratched his chin, “just who the hell are you?”

”Alessa Hikari, wife of Lola Hikari and representative of the kingdom Kami no kuni,” Alessa began. “That Priest you murdered, Phillip, was my friend, and you-“

Coyote fake yawned in disrespect. “Darlin’, if you would be so kind as to get the fuck on with it.”

”Fine,” Alessa’s eyes lit up, “guess I’ll just kick your butt now, then.”

”I’d like to see you-“ Coyote’s mockery was cut off by a blast from Alessa’s hand.

”Whoa!” Serenata jumped as Coyote was sent flying.

”Yeah, I’m pretty much a superhero,” Alessa said, causally. “Probably should’ve brought that up at some point.”

”You think?!”

”Girls!” Luna called out, running up to Serenata and Alessa. “Are you alright, I saw-“

”It was me!” Alessa waved.

”How did you-“

”Long story,” Alessa said. “I think I should explain after we take this freak out.”

”Understood!” Both sisters said, simultaneously.

”What...what are you?!” Coyote shouted in rage and confusion.

”I’ll say to you what I said to them,” Alessa said. “Long story.”

Alessa then charged Coyote, who swiped at her, only for Alessa to grab his arm and flip him onto his back. Growling in rage, Coyote tripped her while she was on the ground, and grabbed her by the leg, and began slamming her into the hard concrete.

”Hey! Little! Help?!” Alessa exclaimed between every slam.

”Right!” Serenata shook her head regaining her focus. She took a shot at Coyote’s right shoulder, the same arm he was holding Alessa’s leg with.

”Argh!” Coyote shouted in pain as the silver pierced his arm, dropping Alessa. “You stupid-“ He was Then pounced on by a beatial Luna. “Hey...get. Off!”

Luna only responded with a vicious bite to his right arm.

Coyote shouted in pain, before punching Luna off of him. As he was standing up, Serenata shot him in the right leg, causing him to fall on that knee. He tried to reach towards Luna, but she dodged and grabbed his left arm in her jaws. Coyote tried to reach for her, but Alessa grabbed his arm in response.

”Nope!” Alessa, with a quick punch, broke Coyote’s arm.

”How are you so strong?!” Coyote asked.

”Well, I’m pretty much a superhero!” Alessa gave him a smile, before rearing back punching him so hard it send a wave that shattered every window in the hospital in front of the four fighters.

Coyote was brought to his knees. “Ow...”

”Hey, Coyote,” Luna said.

Coyote looked at her, too weak to fight.

”This is for my family!” She grabbed her left arm in her jaws, and ripped off his right arm with a quick motion.

The entire hospital could hear the wolves agonizing scream. When he was done, Coyote fell onto his back, and returned to his human form.

Luna looked down at him, unsympathetically. He was much more hefty then his thin wolf form, a large beard and long hair that covered his face he might as well of had a mane.

”I guess...I guess you win,” Coyote said.

”Luna!” Serenata called. When Luna turned to face her, she tossed the latter her gun. “I’ll let you end this.”

Luna looked at the gun, the nodded to her sister. “Before I end you, I want to know one thing...why?” Luna asked as she looked down on Coyote’s unmoving form. “Why did you kill people? Why did Like fucking with me so much?”

Coyote laughed, coldly. “That’s just who I am.”

Luna gritted her teeth in rage. “So that’s it then? This was all good fun to you?”

”Yeah,” Coyote said, coldly. “Good game, Luna.”

”Yeah,” Luna shot him in the head, “good game, you son of a bitch.”


	5. Luna and Serenata

Luna entered the house she and Serenata shared. She seemed to be in a head space after killing Coyote. She just stared off, as if looking at an object in the distance.

”Are you okay, sis?” Serenata asked, concerned.

”Yeah...I just...” Luna looked at her only hand. “You know that feeling? When you went something really bad, but don’t know what to do when you finally get it?”

”I share your feelings, Luna.” Serenata placed a comforting hand on her sister’s shoulder. “It’s a strange feeling, avenging Beatrice and Katie.”

”What do we do now?” Luna asked, lost.

”We move on?” Serenata answered, unsurely. “You keep going to those AA meetings, helping me hunt monsters when you can.”

”So that’s it?” Luna asked.

Serenata looked her sister in the eyes. “Yeah, that’s it.”


End file.
